candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara
'Zara '''is a minor character and a former antagonist of the Candy Series. She made her debut in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship. Zara is one of the school's 'princesses ' along with Qistina, Sofia and Emilia. Biography Early Life Zara's early life is currently unknown. Reaching For The Stars: Friendship Style with Substance: Savvy Happy Holidays!: Travel Season of Blossoms: Growing Up My Little Secret: Privacy Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Dreams Take Flight: Ambition Tiny Terror: Manners A Class Effort: Leadership On Our Own: Self-Reliance Rules of Popularity: Reputation Spick & Span: Cleanliness Memory Mishap: Road Safety When an amnesiac Joni asked Miss Miyuki where is her seat, Zara was seen puzzled alongside Sofia and Qistina. Appearance Zara is an 11-year-old tween around average height. She has purple eyes and hair that is often tied up into a ponytail. Similar to other characters, Zara consistently changes her clothes. Personality Zara is a cheerful girl from a great background. But sometimes that part of Zara was not shown much. She only tend to smile when around Richard. Sofia did not like Zara to be fooled, so she rarely smiles or being happy around Sofia. Like Sofia, Zara also liked to buy things Relationships Friends Sofia Qistina Candy JEM Love Interests Richard ''See Riczara. Abilities Mental Intellect Zara displayed mental intellect when she made it to the 11th to 20th position in class during book 10.Top of the Class: Academics, page 22 Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Zara, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is depicted as: * Ticket Seller * Make-up Artist Candy Cuties Zara, along with all characters from Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Zara appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.1 * Candy Cuties Vol.2 * Candy Cuties Vol.3 * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 * Candy Cuties Vol.11 Trivia * In Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, it was revealed that Zara's ambition is to become a journalist.Dreams Take Flight: Ambition, page 48 * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Zara's blood type is A. ** Zara's birthday is on June 28, hence making her a Cancer. ** Zara's hobby is singing. ** Positive traits of Zara include her caring nature towards her friends, kindness and gentleness (although she can get very scary when she is angry). ** Negative traits of Zara include her tendency to being bullied easily and lack of personal opinions. ** Zara's family consists of her father, mother, older sister and younger sister. ** Zara's favorite food is Japanese cuisine while her least favorite food is spicy food. ** Zara's strongest subjects are English, Bahasa Malaysia and Chinese while her weakest subject is history. ** Zara joins the singing club in her school. ** Zara's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Female Year 5 Student Category:Student Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Antagonists Category:Year 5 Students Category:Year 5 Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Supporting Characters